


Game Night

by red_jaebyrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Board Games, Competitive BatBrothers, Gen, Jenga is not for everyone, tumblr prompt: Topple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jaebyrd/pseuds/red_jaebyrd
Summary: Game night brings out the worst in everyone, especially Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Game Night

It’s game night and it’s Dick’s turn to pick the game. He picks Jenga and Tim groans. Mostly because Dick always goes for the easy side pieces. Jason’s picks are random but he has yet to ever make the pieces fall. He always says it’s luck, Dick knows that Jason secretly strategizes. This tactic alone unnerves Tim and Damian is convinced Jason cheats.

Tim is the most competitive and no one is surprised by that. He’s the reason they no longer play Pictionary. He takes the longest to make his moves and it’s always a side piece.

Damian gets progressively cocky with each one of his turns. They are the lucky middle pieces carrying no bearing weight.

Towards the end of the game, no one is joking around anymore and the accusations and name calling have started.

“You can’t use both hands, Jason.” Tim scolds.

Jason flips him off. “I’m not, _Nerd_.”

“Jerk.”

“BITCH!”

“DICK!”

“ _Tim?_ ”

“Sorry, Dick, I got carried away.”

Jason clears his game piece out while intermittently glaring at Tim. The tower stays upright, but sways ever so slightly.

Tim is trying to find a block to move and is having trouble deciding between two pieces. After about 5 minutes of staring he finally picks one. It’s the wrong one. The game piece doesn’t even make it out before the whole thing sways and topples on the table.

“Every. Single. Time.” Tim shakes his head. “Can we play again? Best two out of three.”

“NO!” All three shout.


End file.
